Possession
by Tiychan
Summary: Chapter 3: Sayoko nightmares haunt her again, and who's the shadowy figure watching Kurama and Sayoko. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW it has a really sad part in it. I love writing sad parts.
1. Sayoko's Journey

Possession  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Sayoko's Journey  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
*Sayoko a water demon with blonde hair with faint red highlights and blue   
  
eyes. Her parents Killed when she was only three by the hands of Kurama,   
  
after he tried to steal from them. She falls in love with Kurama but has no   
  
idea he is the one that killed them. When Kuronue dies Kurama who fears for   
  
his life decides to be born into the human world leaving Sayoko behind. They meet up   
  
Years later, but will they still feel the same way about each other?...or go their   
  
different ways.*  
  
Darkness falls on the small village, as the night hides all who are evil.   
  
A small child gets up from her bed, she has awoken from a terrifying   
  
nightmare. She get's goes to her mother who is sound asleep.  
  
"Mommy wake up, please". She shakes her mothers side hoping that it could   
  
wake her up.  
  
"huh...Sayoko is that you?" Her mother opens her eye, but is still half   
  
asleep.  
  
"Yes mommy can I sleep with you and daddy I had another bad dream" Sayoko   
  
begins to cry.  
  
"Sure honey" She picks Sayoko up and put her in the middle of the bed.   
  
"There's none can get you now" She kisses her daughter good night and holds   
  
her." I'm scared" Sayoko looks at her mother's necklace and holds in her   
  
little hands. The dark purple gem always festinated her." Don't worry Sayoko   
  
Mommy's here with you" She gives Sayoko a warm smile to calm her down." I   
  
like your necklace Mommy, can I wear it sometime?" she looks up at her mother   
  
with sad eyes hoping that she would say yes. "Of course you can, but not   
  
until your a little older."   
  
Sayoko falls alseep in her mothers arms. It was during sun raise did   
  
her wake in horror. A She lies beside each of her parents, who had just had   
  
there thoats cut. Sayoko panics and gets out of the bed. She sees glowing   
  
eyes looking at her in the shadows of the room. "Come here child I won't her   
  
you" He holds her mothers necklace his hands. "Get away from me" she screams   
  
and tries to run past him, but he catches her. Kurama decides just to let her   
  
go. She had not seen his face, so what was the point. Sayoko runs passed him   
  
and out of the house. Knowing she would never go back there.  
  
  
  
7 years later.....  
  
  
  
There was not a cloud in the sky, as the sun shined in the spirit   
  
world. A young child runs through the forest heading for the lake. She runs   
  
alone, as she always does. Noone to love her, take care of her. But somehow   
  
she smiles each and every day. However hiding the pain of what had happen to   
  
her 7 years ago. The day her parents were murdered. That day will live in her   
  
forever, and remembering it like it was only yesterday. Humming a tone that   
  
her mother had sang to her when she was a baby. Sayoko looks up at the bright   
  
sun, as she stands by the lake.  
  
"The water is warm today," she says out loud to herself. Putting one foot in   
  
the water. Kneeling down to cool down her face, she splash water on herself   
  
with water. Hearing a snap of a stick, Sayoko looks up at the forest.   
  
Feeling a little scared, but not scared enough to not go see what it was. She   
  
walks a little way into the forest.  
  
"Who's there?" she yells out, but with no responses.  
  
Getting nerves she walks backwards into the direction of the lake. When   
  
bumping into someone she turns around quickly. As she turns around Sayoko   
  
sees a tall man wearing all black. Unable to see his face by the way the sun   
  
was hitting.  
  
"Little girls shouldn't be out here all alone you know" the man says in a   
  
kind voice.  
  
" I know but I have nowhere else to go, I have no family, nothing." Sayoko   
  
looks away from him.  
  
"What's your name?" He asks has he kneels down to her.  
  
"My name is Sayoko mister, your not going to hurt me are you?" the fear in   
  
her eyes becomes clearer to him.  
  
"No I'm not" He putt's out his hand for her to shake. "Kuronue is my name" He   
  
knew that it was because of his partner Kurama, she didn't have a place to   
  
stay." So how do you survive on your own?" Kuronue says a little curious as   
  
to how a child could live for so long with nothing.  
  
Sayoko looks up seeing the necklace that he was wearing around is neck. "That   
  
necklace you have looks so familiar. Like I've seen it before " She says to   
  
him. "I can't live alone I have for a while now. I can hunt for fish and   
  
other wild things" She keeps her eyes fixed on his necklace trying to   
  
remember where she had seen it before.  
  
"Now you should know that it's never to stare" Kuronue gives her an evil   
  
smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." She backs away from him " I just thought I   
  
saw it before that's all" terror over comes her little body "You said you   
  
wouldn't hurt me." She trips over an exposed tree root and screams.  
  
"Calm down little girl, I'm not going to hurt you, unless you start screaming   
  
again" He helps her up "Now run along and go play" He walks pass her and   
  
touches her shoulder. Sayoko in so much fear freezes, unable to move an inch   
  
of her body "Yes Mister" She says softly as her heart raced. Kuronue   
  
disappears into the thick forest. Sayoko watches him leave, only to make sure   
  
that his gone for good. She fears that maybe he'll come back again, and walks   
  
back to the lake where she felt save the most.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She meets Kuronue first, and then of course meets Kurama. It's almost like my   
  
other story, but only the fact that their parents are killed, that's it. 


	2. A chance meeting

Possession  
  
Chapter2: A chance meeting  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuronue did return and see Sayoko, only this time his wasn't only.  
  
Kurama was with him. Years had passed and Sayoko became one of the gang, she stole, cheated, and lied just like the rest of them. Kurama started having feels for Sayoko when she was only 14 years old. They began a love affair, until the death of Kuronue. Agreeing that is was not safe in the spirit world Sayoko and Kurama go their different ways and are both born into the human world. Sayoko was born in America, and Kurama in Japan. Now 15 years later they meet up once again.  
  
She sits waiting for him to appear. Thinking what's another hour she been waiting for 15 years. looking up she notices the clouds are still out. A warm gust of wind blows over almost knocking her over. "where could he be. could he have forgotten our promise" Sayoko says to herself. The rain begins to full on her. "Damm kurama where could you be" screaming it at the top of her lungs. Lighting strikes down near her and thunder rumbles in the distances. Sayoko walks off almost crying thinking how could he have done this to her. Almost to the gate she stops and sees a shadowy figure near by. That night was to dark to tell who it was. She reaches for a spiked poison like marble sphere along with a water sling shot. Sayoko pulls back on the sling shot, however the still figure approach forward. Her heart beats more rapidly to the sound of each footstep. "get away from me you son of bitch I swear to god I'll kill you". She raises her arm and targets out the moving shape.  
  
Kurama looks at her thinking "what hell is she doing". He was eager to surprise her, but now just hoping that maybe she wouldn't shoot. His hand gently breezes crosses her blonde with blue highlighted hair. She turns and without seeing who it was lets go of her sling shot. The sphere moved So rapidly even kurama could barley move out of the way. It practically cuts his ear. He had forgotten how fervent Sayoko is. She had realized what she had done. Making such a feeble decision, how could she have been so brainless. Almost killing her one true love.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to for that to happen." she says in a extremely apologetic voice.  
  
"Sorry, you could have killed me. What were you thinking." Still shocked about what happened.  
  
The wind dies down and the rain stops falling, but the climate is still cold. Sayoko can't keep her emotions in an longer. She goes up an gives Kurama the biggest hug not wanting this moment to end. Both are drenched with water, but they didn't care after 15 years apart not even bad whether could keep them apart. Tears stream down her cheek, Kurama leans in to kiss her.  
  
"thought you forgot" says in a sweet and soft voice.  
  
"how could I forget a day this important" His green eyes seem to sparkle in the moonlight.  
  
He takes her hand and they proceed to Kuramas house. Their bodies fade into the darkness. "I have so much to tell you Sayoko. Many things have changed since we're born into humans. Were to begin ." She looks at him thinking what could be so important. There almost to his house, rain starts to fall again. Kurama and Sayoko run fast to the front door. His hand nearly reaches for the door when Kurama's mother opens it. She had been concerned all night for her sons safety.  
  
Now that his was home she could rest. Kurama and Sayoko change out of their soaked clothes into some dry ones. His mother was about to head for bed until she realized that the girl had not giving her name. Turning to the young girl she say " Young lady what is your name". Sayoko looks up to her and says "Jessica, but people call me Jess". She had never really like the name, but it was what her human mother giving her. They all settle in for bed, Sayoko on the sofa. The room is dark and Sayoko can't sleep. The nightmare was going to haunt her tonight and no way she could stop it. So Sayoko stayed up and thought about why she was here on this Earth. If she had only know how hard it would be to live as a human.  
  
Flash Back….. 15 years ago.  
  
Life of crime had always been good to them. Stealing ancient artifacts and breaking codes was great for Kurama and Sayoko. They had been a part of a gang Until one day they got caught by a Sprit hunter, something they never thought would happen. The sprit world was not a safe place to be at that time.  
  
"Come on Sayoko run faster" Kurama said in front of her.  
  
"would you slow down, god I'm not fast like you." almost out of breath she doesn't think she'll make it any longer.  
  
"Push yourself to run, this it's a game."  
  
She stops "Don't you think I know that, but running won't solve our problems. Kuronue just died" silence falls upon them. "kurama" she says softly wondering what he was thinking. "would you talk to me please". He says nothing sitting with his eyes closes. What was only Minutes seemed like hours had pasted. The air was thick and the sun began to fall. Kurama and Sayoko knew they didn't have much time before someone found the two. He looks up eyes staring right at her "Sayoko I have a strategy, but it would mean that we couldn't see each other for awhile". Telling her that the only way is to be born into the human world as children. She looks at him "If it's our only chance then let's take it." Some what unsure if the plan will work. "Kurama how shall I find you. I don't where you'll be." "you'll know. How about you and me meet up in 15 years." he says. "fine with me I don't think I'll be do doing anything special." she says.  
  
The two said their good-byes and went off the human world not prepared what was going to happen next. Kurama was born into a very loving family, but Sayoko was not so lucky. Flashback ends....  
  
Sayoko still thinking about what Kurama had to tell her that was so important. She was to tired to think and finally falls asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. The Nightmare

Chapter 3: The Nightmare  
  
  
  
Dream begins….  
  
The fog was thick and clouds had been covering the sun all day. The little girl played in the back yard with her red ball. She was to smart for school and didn't have any friends. A scream came from her window. She looked up with her icy blue eyes knowing who it was. The five year old runs up to the back door and opens it. She walks slowly through the small living room, and up the stairs. Her mothers and fathers voices become more clear to her. Stopping at her little brothers bedroom, he was only a year old at the time. "Liam are you okay" she had always loved her little brother. Liam was sound asleep some how he could sleep through almost anything. She heard a crash coming from her parents bedroom.   
  
"I can't take your bull shit anymore, why don't you just leave me and the kids alone." her mother crying as she said the words. "Your crazy and need help, think of Jess and Liam. They shouldn't half to deal with this."  
  
He Slaps her so hard that even Jess can hear it.   
  
"No daddy please don't hurt Mommy please" Jess comes right into her parents room.  
  
"Jess what the hell are you doing here"  
  
"You leave mommy alone she didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Jess honey please go check on your brother. Me and Daddy can settle this ourselves."  
  
  
  
She pretends to go see Liam, but really stands by the door crying. Her Father had always been the abusive type, but this time it was different. Something had changed in her since Liam was born. He began to drink more. There would be times he'd be on the porch asleep all night from having to much to drink. Jess's Father had set into a deep depression. He lost his job and they were about to lose the house. Having another baby made things harder. She could no longer stand the screams of her mother. Liam had begun to cry in crib so Jess tried to comfort him. Looking back into her parents room she sees her mother face is now bleeding. She grabs on the her father trying desperately to pull him off.   
  
"Get off of me Jess." his voice filled with raged.  
  
Jess refused to listen to him. If he only knew that she really was a water demon maybe he'd stop. To him she was just a little girl to do what she told and stay out of his way. Taking Jess by the shirt throws her in the closet.   
  
"You stay in there you hear me. Don't make half to come in there"  
  
  
  
She trembles with fear and starts to cry. Jess can hear her brother still crying, but nobody helping him. She can see through the cracks of the closet everything that is happening.   
  
"What are crazy put that gun away" she says to her crazed husband. Thinking if he'll really shoot her.  
  
"I'm only crazy because you drove me to be this way."  
  
Silences falls upon them, and Jess is still in the closet. She confused as to what's going to happen next. A gun shot went off and her mother screams, Jess opens the door. Her father holding his wife in his arms. He couldn't believe he had just killed his wife. "what have I done. Jess I'm sorry, something just came over me. It was like I was being controlled" He says in a disbelieved voice. Blood splattered all over the room, and on her father. He looked at Jess His bloody hands touch her cheeks. Tears coming down her eyes. "Why did you hurt my mommy". He doesn't answer her He was to ashamed of what he had done.   
  
  
  
Few minutes had past and the police sires could be heard in the far distances. Someone must have heard the gun go off. He panics, thinking of a solution to his problem. So he puts Jess in Liam's room and closes the door. He goes back into his bedroom and shuts the door. Sitting on the bed where his dead wife lies. Puts the gun in his month and pulls the trigger dropping next to his wife. Jess opens the door and sees both of her parents dead she screams at the horrifying sight. The Police come crashing through the door grabbing Jess by the arm and taking Liam.  
  
Dream ends….  
  
  
  
Sayoko wakes up sweating and crying she never wanting that to happen her parents, but what could she have done. The room was dark so Sayoko opens up the certain. The sun rays burst into the room hurting her eyes. She turns away and heads for the bathroom since no one was up. Locking the door behind her she takes off her clothes and turns on the shower. The hot water felt good against her skin. She washes her hair and body, then gets out. Looking at into the mirror at her reflection she feels lost in her own body. This world so far has been way to complicated for her. Sayoko puts on her red tank top and blue jeans. Going down stairs she smells something cooking. She sees kumara sitting at the table eating already, and his mother cooking some eggs and bacon.  
  
"Jess so glad you could join us. Set down and have a bite to eat." his mother say in a kind tone. "so did you sleep good last night."  
  
"Better then some nights. In fact I'm surprised I sleep over 5 hours." Sayoko begins to eat her food.  
  
"oh dear have you had troubles sleeping."  
  
"Only for the pass 10 years." she says in a semi rude way. "sorry I guess I'm not a very good morning person."  
  
"That's fine dear you don't half to explain. By the way Suiichi are you going any where today."  
  
"yes" he simply says and finishes up his breakfast. Kumara takes Sayoko by the hand and leads her out the door.   
  
The two walk for awhile not knowing where their going, or caring. Sayoko looks around, to her Japan was great. There no one knew of the crime that father had done. When she lived in America it was all over the news. "Man kills wife then himself. Leaving two kids behind." Now in Japan with her aunt and uncle she searches for her brother Liam. Sayoko and Liam were separated shortly after their parents deaths. Because Her aunt and uncle could only afford one child, Liam was giving to another couple who couldn't have kids. She was told somewhere in Japan because his adopted parents moved here a few years ago. She had no idea where to even begin looking for him, but maybe with Kuramas help her search would be soon over. "Kurama I must tell you something about my past. It has been very difficult for me."  
  
"You mean about your parents and little brother Liam."  
  
"How did you know." she says in disbelief  
  
"Sayoko I'm have been keeping in touch with the sprit world and know all about your human family."  
  
"So you know about my human parents death" She looks away from him. Twice she has lost her parents, and twice there is nothing she could have done to stop it.  
  
"Yes I and feel very sorry that you have lost them" Kurama has never told Sayoko the truth about her real parents. He still keeps the necklace that he let Kuronue have after he killed her parents. Kurama keeps it hidden from everyone and anyone. If she ever found out kurama was certain that Sayoko would leave him for good.  
  
They enter the park where she had almost killed Kurama. The sun was shining and the weather was warm. The people at the park looked so happy and care free. A Child came up to Sayoko and Kurama when her ball rolled to her feet. "Hi my name is Saskia what's yours." The girl was wearing a pink dress and her hair in pig tails. She was the cutest little girl Sayoko has ever seen. "My name is Sayoko and this is Kurama." Saskia looks at the two and smiles she ask for the ball back and they give it to her. She runs off and finds her mother waving good bye. "Wasn't she sweet." Sayoko says. "Yes, but there is something I must tell about the living and sprit world." Kurama says growing a little unpatient that Sayoko won't listen to him. "Sayoko are you listen to me." She stands there looking at the roses.   
  
"Um…Maybe…Okay no. It's just that we have not seen each other in along time. And I wanted to spend time with you before you tell me some awful news that I'm going to hate."  
  
"Why do no assume it's bad news."  
  
"Something this important couldn't be good."  
  
Wind pick up and Sayoko feels a presences unknown to her. Something fly be her so quickly she doesn't has to chance to see who it is. She stops and hears laugher behind her. She and Kurama trun to find none other then HIEI sitting on a stonewall in the shad looking right at them with his red eyes. 


End file.
